Dance Sakura Dance
by Hokimura-sama
Summary: *FINISHED* this is a Baiken and Anji romance. More action than romance. -__-' NOT THAT KIND SICKO!!! A dance company wants Anji to be their star performer but all is not what is seems when Baiken comes to see the show.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear, GGX or GGX2. The random filler charas, I do!  
  
Well… I thought it was time to try a romance story, but I'm not to good at full-blown romance! So it's more action with a mushy-ending, which is odd for an Anji and Baiken romance. (Personally I think it could work) and this is not a skit! So read carefully and enjoy! \(^_^)/ BANZAI!  
Anji woke up that morning and went out to his row of one-story apartments. It was midmorning and went on his daily walk. He scowled inside at his fellow pureblood men and women who liked being enclosed. 'Content rabbits' He thought, 'Only too happy to stay in this cage, but I am still a wild hare! And I will not contently stay!' He stopped for a moment and shook his head. The government had made a group of 'protectors' to keep the surviving families safe. Every time he tried to escape, he was brought back, and yesterday was no different.   
  
He saw in the reflection of his glasses behind him a new protector. He was desperately trying to keep up with Anji's fast pace. 'I could give him the slip in seconds' he thought, but today was different. By a stroke of luck he received a letter asking him to join a Japanese dance company. The sum they had offered was inconsequential. What got him hooked was that it was a 'traveling' dance company! Completely legal to join and travel with, with out pain! 'Speaking of which…' "I can see you, you know that right?" Anji called out behind him. The rookie ran out from his hiding place and said to the ground. "It's my first day," And they gave you me? " They said you could be kidnapped! It may not be safe, please?" The kid was probably 16 and just out of the academy. "It's just a dance company! And if you are so worried, why don't you join?" Anji offered.   
  
The boy's face lit up and then dimmed down again. "I shouldn't " was his reply. 'Damn! I thought I had him!' Anji thought. "Well, I'm joining, you can either leave or join me. I highly doubt you could stop me" "alright… fine!" he whined. "You can go. The boss won't like it, so take this phone. It goes directly to headquarters. Call if anything goes wrong. Please don't tell my boss." Anji smiled and politely waved the kid off. 'Now to business'  
  
A block or two was the Company's studio. It was shabby and a little rundown. It almost blended completely with the surrounding buildings. 'Dozens of people must past this everyday and not notice.' He looked at what street he was on again. It was the same street he pasted everyday, he was one of those dozens. He shrugged and entered the building. Inside was a standard dance studio. Polished, smooth wooden floors and mirrors on all three sides. There was a door in the back and a receptionist desk in the front. Sitting behind it was a woman next to a plastic fern. In Anji's opinion, the plant looked more real than she did. "Do you have an invitation?" she said with a big smile. Anji fished it out of his pocket and handed to her. " Your Anji-Mito!?!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you go and mingle." She picked up the phone. "They are all present."  
  
Anji left her and went to look and his new family. There were 10 in all, and only 6 he knew. Taketo Meji who was a bragger, and his wife Yuri Meji who was an impossible gossip. Eating like it was a picnic was his best friends, Koji Furiyama and his wife Nori. They were 'wild hares' like he was and had twins, a real rarity, Taku and Otsu who were only 6 years old. "Anji!" Koji called out. "Come here and join us" Anji was only too happy to do so. "How are you guys?" "Just fine," said Nori. "Kids, you remember Mr. Anji- Mito" but the kids were busy with a new toy. "Anyway, what brings you here?" "My feet, ha, ha, but really, a chance to travel. What about you guys?" "A chance to teach the kids about a part of their culture." Said Nori. 'Don't we get enough?' Yuri overheard, walked over, and looked down at us as we sat. "I, for one, am not surprise Anji-Mito is here, but to invite the Furiyamas! Must be charity work." Yuri said. "Knowing them, they probably begged to be here." Added her husband. "We WERE invited!" Koji said standing up. It was no small fact that the Meji's were a very wealthy family before The Destruction, and the surviving members still looked down on certain families and the Furiyamas were no different. "Now both of you knock it off!" said Anji getting between the two men. "Anji, you come from a good family, why do you consort with them!?" said Taketo. "Unlike you guys, we have something in common…" "Of course! Working with me!" came from the door cutting off Anji. 


	2. On tour

Out stepped a flashy American man. His blond hair was shiny with gel and his black sunglasses reflected all light. He was in a white tweed suit and held a cowboy hat in his hand. "Hey, I picked all of ya'll because you guys are the best at what you do. Who could not know Mr. and Mrs. Meji's beautiful singing voice? What about that concert that starred the Furiyamas? And Anji's fan dancing is known world wide!" (Really!!)   
  
"Together you guys will be great!" he said. They looked at each other blankly. "Who are you?" Anji asked. "Me? I'm Paul Jackson, cultural attaché in entertainment! Now by the fact ya'll are here means you will commit, right?" They all shrugged and nodded. "Good! Now don't worry about the kiddies, they will be part of the show. Uh…Anji here could teach them a dance or 10, right my main man?" Paul grabbed Anji and gave him a hard pat on the back. Anji only shrugged and nervously laughed in agreement. "I guess…" "Cool!" Paul said cutting him off again.   
  
He snapped him fingers and two large assistants came out of the door and handed them all a packet of paperwork and music. "Here is the performance schedule for the first night, and paperwork to sign up! If you need more music or instructions, just ask." Anji looked over what Mr. Jackson wanted done. Mostly basic dances that he was familiar with except one stood out. He could do it, no problem; it just a very odd choice. He had to ask. "The Sakura Dance?" "You don't know it?" "I do, it just a very unusual pick." "Well," Paul said smiling. "I hear it is impressive and impressive is good, any other questions?" They all said no. "Good, you can use this studio all you want. With the packet comes a key. The show goes on in 3 weeks."  
  
Anji and his crew were called "The Wild Hare Troop" They practice each day and, with Anji's instruction, taught the twins 3 dances. He saved the Sakura dance for himself. He practiced with daisies, which were cheaper. The Sakura Dance calls for the dancer to use fans to keep 15 cherry blossoms afloat. In the finale, he would cut the flowers in mid-air and the petals would fly around him like snowflakes. It was indeed impressive.   
  
The opening night was a full house. They were performing at a kabuki theater. The performance went perfectly. The Meji's didn't mess up a word and the Furiyamas played flawlessly. The other dancers were very good and everyone loved the twins' dances, even if there were a few mistakes. Taku dropped his fan 3 times and Otsu missed some steps. And there was a stand ovation for Anji's version of the Sakura Dance. Popularity spread so fast after the first 3 days that they were asked to tour.  
  
This was what Anji was waiting for. He boarded the company's bus with his things and was off traveling, but to his dismay, the bus stopped at another Colony city. It was traveling but not to Anji's liking. The tour was just from one colony to the next. Although, people from around the world came to see them, it wasn't the same. The show's performance stared to decline because of Anji's mood. Then Mr. Jackson came up with an almost legal idea. "Guess what I found out," He said in Anji's dressing room. "I found out that if you take some Protectors with you we can tour outside of the colony. How about that?!" He beamed. Anji perked right up, and everyone was trilled about the idea. The plan was for one more Colony show before they left. (Finally some real traveling!! I hope its someplace nice like London or Paris!) Anji thought while he packed. 


	3. The last Dance Colony

Baiken was bored out of her skull. She had just lost her 17th sparring partner. It was completely his fault. She told him to block and did he listen? NO! Typical man. She ended up chopping off his finger, which only made her madder because she was aiming for his head. 'That will be the last time I spar with wooden swords. They are way too slow!' She thought.   
  
Tonight a friend (she does have a few) told her about The Wild Hare Troupe and bought her a ticket to cheer her up. 'This will be dumb, a dance troupe tickets?' she thought. Baiken honestly didn't care but didn't want to waste free tickets. The ticket said it was only 2 hours so she could bare it. She got dressed and took her sword along, because you never know what could happen.   
  
She had got there just in time. The program gave only a performance list but no names. That struck Baiken as odd but over looked it. The theater was packed but it was arranged seating and her friend got her a good seat. "G-25, right on the floor" the usher said, and right smack dab in the middle.   
  
The show started with basic dances. Not completely unfamiliar. She couldn't recognize anyone on stage. She laughed inside watching to little kids performing. The little girl's dance was something Baiken remembered but couldn't piece together. Then she saw him near the end of the show. It was Anji-Mito.   
  
"No way!" she exclaimed out loud. Realizing where she was, she quieted down. She hadn't seen him since the Guilty Gear tournament. She remembered exactly how it went. He was pretty good. The first man in the tournament to give her trouble, but she got in the last punch and knocked him out. She was all ready to kill him but changed her mind at the last minute, helped him up and ran. 'I don't even know why I did that.' She thought. She looked up and saw Anji in the middle of the Sakura dance. She let out a small gasp. In battle, one never stops to look at the details of an opponent, just his moves. This was the first time she got a good look at him.   
  
She watched as each one of his graceful movements made every muscle in his body move. The way he smiled while dancing. Looking at him she saw all she wanted to be. Free from the chains of revenge and battle and be truly happy with someone. To be an unchain free spirit like Anji. She wanted to be a part of an adventure that didn't end in. His smile promised that and so much more, and secretly, cherry blossoms are her favorite flower.   
  
Anji spied a familiar face, or should he say hair. He could see Baiken's cherry blossom color hair among the crowd. He whist in memory of his beat down and almost dropped a flower. Imagine his shock when not only did she block his best move, The Dragon Chariot, but knocked him right off of it. But after he rested on the ground, he looked up at Baiken and smiled at her. He found it funny that he was so easily beaten. When she got flustered about his smile, she stood him up and then ran off.   
'I never expected to see her again,' he thought. 'I hope she doesn't come backstage to say hi'  
'I should go and say hi.' Baiken thought. 'At least to just say how are you' and she exited before Anji's big finale.  
  
Baiken had slipped out before the crowds and outside spied the alleyway to the back of the theater. 'This has to lead backstage' She creped along and saw the doorway. The door banged open at Baiken ran behind a stack of boxes. "Last Colony show. Took long enough" a voice said. Baiken looked at saw two big men carrying boxes. 'Stagehands' She thought. "Mr. Jackson finally found a hideout," 'Hideout?' "Plus set up a live feed to the world organization" 'What is this about?' "International treasures? More like cash cows! We are making hand over fist money on this 'Dance Troupe'" "So What! Think about it, one ransom note and we'll be set for life, even at 2% of the cut! Jackson said each is worth 700 Million world bucks" 'Ransom?' "What if they refuse?" Then The Wild Hare Troupe will be the Wild Hare Soup, HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" And he shut the door so hard that it banged open again.   
  
She waited in silence for the sounds of their retreating steps to fade. 'They are going to kidnap him, Uh, Them!' She thought. ' I've got to save him, I mean them, damn it Baiken. Get it together!' And she left her hiding spot and ran into the building. The backstage was filled with random dress and costumes. Several items lay on the floor or on boxes. Baiken searched for the dressing rooms to find Anji and warn him. She kept a hand on her sword ready, as she got closer. Just before she got there, a hand touched her shoulder. 


	4. Backstage drama

She spun and held the sword at the guy's neck. "Are you always this friendly or is this a special occasion?" Anji said calmly. Baiken realized her mistake and slowly moved the sword and sheathed it. "Anji, how are you?" she said. "Stunned, and also tired. Why are you here?" Anji asked. "Well, just saying hi, but Anji. I have to warn you about…" "ANJI!!!!!!" came out from the hallway.   
  
Anji and Baiken ran after the scream and found Taku and Otsu bound in ropes carried by one of the men Baiken overheard. The guy turned and ran. Looking around, Taketo was unconscious on the floor and Yuri was by his side. 3 of the other musicians were missing. One was still there but very bloody. "They kidnapped some of us," he said. "Where?" Baiken asked him but the guy fainted (A/N: No good guys die, just really big Ouches). Anji walked over to Yuri who was in tears. "Is he…?" "No, just unconscious" Taketo opened his eyes, "The room…gas…" Anji mad the connection and ran to his friends' room. Smoke was pouring out under the door. He tried the handle but the door was locked. "Baiken, I could use some help." She walked over. "It's locked" "Step back" She drew her sword and slashed it three times. It fell apart like it was cut paper. "Now it's not." The room was full of smoke and Anji used his fans to drive to smoke away.  
  
Koji and Nori were in the corner with there hands over their mouths. "Thanks. They took our kids and said something about a warehouse." Nori said. "They locked us in here when we tried to fight back. We have to get them back." Koji said. Anji lead them to the others and then heard the starting of a car. "Will you be ok?" He asked everyone. "Go, will come and help when we can." Nori said. "Come on Baiken." Anji said. "Finally a fight! I thought I would have to kill someone soon." Baiken beamed. "Your thirst for violence is scary." Baiken turned to him, filled with the thought of a fight. "Huh?" "Never mind, come on!" And they ran to the back loading dock.   
  
They had just locked the back of the truck when Anji and Baiken got to the scene. The guys jumped into the truck and sped off. "How are we going to follow them?" Anji said but Baiken had already chosen. She ran after the truck on foot and could keep a good pace with them. Baiken wasn't going to wait. They ran down roads and tried to lose her but she kept up and even came close to catching the truck a few times. "Hey Baiken!" she heard behind her. Anji was coming up fast on his move the Dragon Chariot. He came up and lifted her up onto it with her one good arm. "Need a ride?" Baiken slapped him. "Fool! Turn left" Anji barely made the turn into the hidden alleyway. The truck pulled into an abandoned warehouse and the steel door closed behind it. "Blast it!" Baiken swore. "If you say so." Anji grabbed Baiken by the waist and leaped off the energy dragon as it smashed into the door, blowing it open.  
  
Much to their surprise, Baiken landed in Anji's arms. They both looked at each other and both made complaints. "Let me down" Baiken said. "You fell on me first, I just happened to be there." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." Baiken turned away and swallowed her blush. "Let's go…" she said, and walked ahead. "And don't smirk!" Anji couldn't help but laugh at the flustered Baiken.  
  
Through the blasted open door, this "abandoned" warehouse was actually quite full with boxes stacked to the roof. For a recent getaway, the place was quiet. 'Too quiet' Baiken thought, placing her hand on the sword. They walked deeper into the building but still found nothing until they found the tire tracks a voice called from above. "Hey!" they looked up and saw the control booth overhead. The two men who carried off the twins were dangling them out of the window. Mr. Jackson stood between them. "Looking for these?" He laughed. "You fell for my trap! Give up like good little rabbits." "Never!" Anji yelled. "Come on, I just want to use you as ransom. I'll give you back…. Eventually" Mr. Jackson and his henchmen laughed at the joke. "I'll kill you" Baiken said. "No you won't, not all long as I have the twins. If you won't go nicely, I'll just have to get mean." He snapped his fingers. A horde of henchmen came out of the wood-works. They were carrying knives, bats, guns, and anything heavy. Anji and Baiken were surrounded and they stood back to back. "Can you take them?" Anji asked over his shoulder. "Probably 30, but what about you?" "15, so that leaves 30 we are not ready for" "so you improved! 15 isn't not bad." 'She jokes at a time like this?' he thought but Baiken had seen help arrive over the henchmen's shoulder. 


	5. Snowflakes

A little author's note: Thanks for holding on for so long when I write. I often don't get to because of lots of things that happen. * Cough * homework * Cough * excuse me. An on a side note, A mumu is a name for a really big dress for BIG people. So here is the next chapter. And don't guess endings please. Thank You (^_^)  
  
"FREEZE!!" The cry came out. The League of Protectors had shown up along with Koji and Nori. Koji was welding a   
  
wooden sword and Nori Spoke loudly and carried a big stick. "No one kidnaps MY Babies!" Nori roared and crashed into   
  
the henchmen swinging, knocking quite a few back. It signaled the melee and the fight was on. "Ok people, Non-Lethal Fire   
  
only. We have some helpless civilians to rescue." Said the Captain. A battered man flew right past him and fainted. "Okay, not   
  
all are helpless"   
  
Koji fought his way to Anji. "Guys, we'll hold them off but you guys go." "First, we need to get out of this circle."   
  
Said Anji. Koji turn and ran back to his wife's side and continued to fight. Anji made his way across the floor to Baiken. She   
  
was having no trouble. She had to constantly move to keep from being surrounded by knocked out bodies. The Protectors   
  
fired volley after volley of fire into the swarm. Some had fallen, but the line held.   
  
"Hey Baiken!" Anji said. Baiken turned at slashed, and Anji ducked under it. "Baiken! It's me!" "Huh? Oh, Anji duck! YOZANSEN!" The guy sneaking up on Anji collapsed in a bloody heap. "Nice save." "Your welcome" "FUJIN!" a guy   
  
behind Baiken flew off into some boxes. "No we're even. Let's go get back the kids," Anji said. "Spoil all my fun why don't   
  
ya." Baiken smiled. They looked up and saw that the control booth was empty. They looked at each other and ran to the   
  
control room stairs.   
  
When they got there, a blur and screams blew past to the left. They turned and found a wooden maze. "Which   
  
way?" Baiken scanned. Anji looked down and spotted cherry blossoms on the ground. He remembered that he gave Otsu a   
  
bundle of the flowers for a good job. "I won't let them fall in vain." The petals formed a trail into the maze. The trail winded   
  
around the main battle just a box-wall away. They soon saw it would lead to the outside undetected and they picked up the   
  
pace.   
  
  
  
They did get there just before they could sneak out. "Stop right there!" Anji shouted. Baiken leaped and closed off   
  
the escape. "Your caught, give up the kids!" "The henchmen drew knives and held them to the children's necks. "No… you   
  
stop, you give up! I still have the upper hand!" Jackson said. He let out a slow crazed laugh. A gun shot in the darkness and   
  
Baiken's chain fell to the ground in a heap. She clasped her side and turned to see that another henchman. He must if been   
  
waiting to drive off with Mr. Jackson. The mere sight of Baiken pissed is enough to turn a man's blood cold. The guy started to   
  
shake in terror as Baiken slowly walked closer to him. "When you strike someone, DON'T MISS!!! GARYOTENSEI!" He   
  
never missed after that.  
  
The men holding the kids slowly removed the knives from the kids' necks. "What are you doing?" Jackson yelled.   
  
"Hold them." "Yes boss." "We're not done here." Anji said. They all turn to him but it was a fatal mistake. Baiken rushed   
  
between them cut the ropes and with her scabbard knocked them to Anji's side. "Thank you nice lady." The words didn't   
  
reach a battle ready Baiken. "Now for you…" "No" said Anji. Anji started to glow a deep blue aura. The two men at   
  
Jackson's side turned and ran screaming much to his protest. Anji took slow steps forward. "Heh, come on…. we can work   
  
something out. Please, How much 100,000? 200,000? 1,000,000? Uh…" "No. You will pay for not just the kidnapping but   
  
crushing people's dreams." Anji opened his fan ready to strike, "Now take this! SAKURA TWISTER!!!!" A mighty stroke of   
  
his fan and a pink tornado roared as it hit Jackson.  
  
The guy flew on the wind's current into a stack of boxes. All anyone could see was his feet dangling out of his   
  
landing. Baiken looked awe struck at Anji who still was breathing hard from the wondrous feat. He turned at looked at Baiken   
  
with the twins by her side and smiled. The tornado was really full of the cherry blossom flowers that Anji had picked up on the   
  
maze trail. Everything stood still as the petals fell to the ground like pink snowflakes.   
  
  
  
"So, are you going to use that in the next Guilty Gear tournament?" Baiken asked. "Naw, too pretty. Like you   
  
when you smile." Anji said. Baiken couldn't feel that smile but could see it in Anji's eyes. A full cherry blossom flower fell   
  
slowly between them. Anji picked it up and put it in Baiken's hair. "Beautiful" Baiken and Anji leaned in closer and closer.   
  
"Hey, Anji!" The rest of the crew had caught up. "We…oh," Baiken and Anji jerked back and turn back to back of each   
  
other. Nori ran up to the kids and gave them a hug. "You guys ok?" They nodded. "Thank you Anji and…" "Baiken" They all   
  
left the building. The Protectors were taking people away in truckloads and Anji turned from the celebrations and saw Baiken   
  
walking off alone. "Hey!" She stopped. "Thanks" Baiken didn't turn to show the smile she could feel. "Whatever" and she   
  
walked off into the rising sun. 


	6. Sakura

Hey! I put up a different format last time. If you don't like it I'm going back ok. So here is the short conclusion. Thanks for reading.  
  
Anji woke up back at home. It was midmorning and Anji's name was all over the news. "Local hero saves children from evil kidnapping plot." All the persons involved were caught and arrested, But all Anji could think of was Baiken's smile.  
  
'Beautiful' he thought 'Beautiful and rare, I wish I could see it again.' He walked outside and stretched to begin his normal walk but found a bouquet of cherry blossom flowers at his feet. He could see no card and no one was around. He bent down to get them when he heard from above. "You always sleep this late into the morning" He looked up and saw Baiken lying on his roof smoking a pipe. She sat up and jumped down to him. "For me?" Anji said blankly. "Don't be so surprised. And don't return the favor." She said as she gave him the flowers. The blossom was still in her hair from the day before. "Dose this mean you like me?" "Don't be so dumb. I. I.. Love you, ok" she said turning away. "Why don't you join me for some coffee at the café at the corner. And if anyone asks.you begged me." She said walking off. "Well? Come on." Anji smiled and joined his date. "So, does this make you my girlfriend?" Baiken slapped him. "It is just coffee!!" Same Baiken, only a little love struck.  
  
The wind blew and the cherry blossoms danced on the wind.  
  
Thanks for reading my first romance fic. 


End file.
